


Sorry I'm Late.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [13]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, Master Li is a jerk, Mentions of Violence, One Hundred Ways, Slash, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Sorry I’m late.”





	Sorry I'm Late.

**13\. “Sorry I’m late.”**

* * *

"Wait! Dre!"

Dre Parker crossed his arms as he turned around with a glare on his face. Cheng sighed running the last bit of the stretch to catch up with his American boyfriend.

Cheng was glad him and Dre were able put aside their hatred for the sake Mei Ying originally only to fall each other.

* * *

Cheng smiled as he reached Dre. Cheng moved to hug his boyfriend only to be sidestepped and glare at.

"Your late." Dre hissed pointing Cheng in his ( _well developed that he was not paying attention to_ ) chest.

Cheng sighed, straightening up to his full height grabbing his boyfriend's petite hands. Pressing a kiss to them Cheng spoke "I got held back in practice."

Dre snorted yanking his hands away to cross his arms over his chest again. "I guess practice is most important than a date with me."

Cheng sighed "Master Li refused to let go until I redid my practice match with Liang. He said I was too soft."

Dre's attitude immediately deflated at the mention of the hatred teacher. Cheng was forced to stay in karate because he signed a five year contract with the studio and he was currently in his last year of it. Master Li knew his most prized student wasn't going to renew his contract so he choose to make Cheng's life hell every practice.

"How's Liang?"

"As good as he could be. I tried to hold back with Master Li noticing. Song was helping him back to his lock room when I left."

"Fine, I'll let this time slid only for Liang."

"Thank you baby." Cheng chuckled wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend.

"Mhmh."

"Dre?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I'm late." Cheng muttered pressing a kiss to Dre's soft lips. "It's okay."


End file.
